Many known light-weight utility vehicles, such as a small cargo/maintenance vehicles, shuttle vehicles or golf cars, include a horn for producing an audible noise, sound or sequence of sounds. To activate or sound the horn, a horn switch is typically pressed. The horn switches are commonly mounted to and protrude through a vehicle floorboard behind a front wheel of the vehicle. The protrusion of such horn switches through the floorboard, leaves the horn switches vulnerable to exposure to water, rocks, dirt and other contaminates that can damage and/or destroy the horn switch.